custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Afterschool Activities
Barney's Afterschool Activities is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 31, 1994. Plot Barney, BJ, and the kids talk about afterschool activities. Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Fiona (Kathryn Long) *Jeanette (Kathryn Short) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #I Just Can't Wait #Hurray for Moms and Dads #Respect #Share Your Stuff #Taking Turns #A-Hunting We Will Go #The Little Bird #Games #Try and Try Again #The Raindrop Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Make the Pizza Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #I Scream You Scream #The Exercise Song #Splashing In the Bath #Respsct #Help Protect Our Earth #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Colors Make Me Happy #London Bridge #Looby Loo #Mr. Knickerbocker #Clean Up #Friends are Forever #Let's Play Together (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Play Together #Hurray for Moms and Dads #Try and Try Again #Let's Play Together (reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from this video will be later used in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements from "Playing It Safe" are used in this video. *This version of I Love You has the a mix of arrangements from Season 1's version and "Barney in Concert", with Barney's vocals from the Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version, BJ's vocals from "Season 3" (same speed as Season 1's version) and kids' vocals from Season 1's version. *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney watches the kids making their own cars using the Barney Bag) is used. *Tosha wore the same hairstyle in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and the same clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Scott wears different clothes. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "If The Shoe Fits". *Fiona wears different clothes and braided hairstyle. *Jeanette wears different clothes and hairstyle. *Before the song Let's Play Together Barney comes to life and tells the kids about playing together. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "My Family's Just Right for Me" (when Barney is being tangled up by the rope) is used. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney in Concert" (when Barney tells the audience a surprise for the Backyard Gang). *Before the song I Just Can't Wait, BJ arrives at the school playground. *During a scene when BJ arrives at the school playground, the music from "Caring Means Sharing" (when Barney comes to life). *When BJ arrives at the school playground and "Hi, guys! What's happenin'!???", the sound clip of "Hi, guys!" is taken from "My Favorite Things", except it was pitched up to +3 and the sound clip of "What's happenin'!???" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -4. Also, the sound clips were mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Baby Bop makes a cameo appearance in "The Little Bird". *When Baby Bop arrives at the classroom and says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop leaves and says goodbye to Barney, BJ, and the kids, the music from "The Queen of Make Believe" (when Barney comes to life) is used, except it was pitched up to +2. *Before the song Try and Try Again, Fiona and Jeanette fight with the toy ambulance. *During a scene when Fiona and Jeanette fight with the toy ambulance, House of Horror #10.01 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *During a scene when Fiona tries to toss the pizza dough, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney reads a clue backwards on the map) is used. *When Fiona drops the paint off the easel, it spilled all over the floor. *During a scene of Fiona dropping the paint on the floor, the music from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug) is used. *After the song Mr. Knickerbocker, BJ slipped on some paint and crashed through the table. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. When BJ slips on some paint (that Fiona dropped it on the floor), he crashed through the table and hurt his nose. *When BJ yells "Wooooaaaah!!" while slipping on some paint, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *During a scene which BJ slips on some paint, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Grandma (portrayed by Luci) locks the Wolf (portrayed by Derek) with a rope) is used. *When BJ crashes through the table, the crash sound is a mix of the ones from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into two tar wagons), except the volume is louder and "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls down the cliff). *During a scene which Barney and the kids see that BJ's nose hurts a little bit, the music from "Caring Means Sharing" (when Min and Kathy fight on the Barney doll) is used. *When BJ says "Whew!", the sound clip is voiced by Barney (voiced by Bob West) is taken from "Playing It Safe", except it was pitched up to +3. *During a scene which BJ says "I'm fine, but my nose hurts a little bit", the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Baby Bop tells Barney about not talking to strangers). *When BJ says "I'm fine, but my nose hurts a little bit", the sound clip was *When Barney says "I guess this happened 'cause we all forgot an important safety rule -- we forgot to do something important to clean up after we're done playing.", the sound clip is voiced by Luci (portrayed by Leah Gloria) that is taken from "Playing It Safe", except it was pitched down to -6 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *When BJ says "That's right!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Big Surprise", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when Fiona dropped the bucket of paint off the table and makes a mess. Also, BJ slips on some paint. *Filming for this video began in November 4, 1994 and ended in November 7, 1994. Then, it was produced in November 23, 1994. Preview for this video *Barney: Today, we're going to spend time with our afterschool activities. *Scott: WOW! This is gonna be so cool! *Barney: It sure is! *Fiona: At home, we do afterschool activities to show our support and have our imagination. *Barney: That's right, Fiona. Because when we do a better job at home, you can still be proud! *Announcer: Get ready for some activities you can do right at home with Barney and his friends. It's an amazing Barney video that preschoolers are sure to love and discover about different hobbies for your home and your family. *Barney: (singing) It's not so tough to share your stuff. *Kids: (singing) It's not so tough to share your stuff. *Barney and kids: (singing) It's not so tough to share your stuff with a friend. Quotes Quote 1: *Carlos: (after the song Let's Play Together) It looks like we're all gonna play today! *Kids: Yay!! *Barney's voice on the doll: Can I play too? *Kids: Huh?! *Scott: Wait a moment! Who said that?! *Barney's voice on the doll: I did. *(kids facing away) *Barney's voice on the doll: No. Over here. *(kids walk to the Barney doll) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Here I am! *Kids: Barney!! *Barney: Hi, kids! *Fiona: Hi, Barney! Closed-captioned version: *Carlos: It looks like we're all gonna play today! *Kids: Yay! *Barney: Can I play, too? *Kids: Huh?! *Scott: Wait a moment. Who said that? *Barney: I did. No. Over here. Whoa! Here I am! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi, kids! *Fiona: Hi, Barney! Quote 2: *Barney: (after the song I Just Can't Wait) Oh, boy! I can't wait to do all the stuff at home! (giggles) *Kids: Me, too! *(everyone hears BJ's whistle) *Scott: Whoa!! Did you hear that!!? *Tosha: Who's that whistling??? *Barney: Well, I don't know. *(everyone hears BJ's whistle again) *Tosha: Hey! I know who's whistling! *Barney: What?! *Tosha: BJ is whistling! *Barney and kids: BJ! *BJ: Hi, guys! What's happenin'!??? *Barney: We're just getting ready to do some afterschool activities. *BJ: I get it! Closed-captioned version: *Barney: Oh, boy! I can't wait to do all the stuff at home! (giggles) *Kids: Me, too! *(someone whistles) *Scott: Whoa! Did you hear that?! *Tosha: Who's that whistling? *Barney: Well, I don't know. *(whistling continues) *Tosha: Hey, I know's who's whistling! *Barney: What? *Tosha: BJ is whistling! *All: BJ! *BJ: Hi, guys! What's happening? *Barney: We're just getting ready to do some afterschool activities. *BJ: I get it! Quote 3: *Barney: Fiona, can you tell me what your favorite afterschool activity is? *Fiona: My favorite afterschool activity is playing with my toys vehicles. *Barney: Oh, I see. *Jeanette: I think Fiona likes her toy vehicles. *Barney: Yes, Jeanette. *Fiona: Okay. I'm going to play with the toy vehicles now. (takes out the toy vehicles from the shelf) There we go! All set! *Barney: And are you gonna play with them? *Fiona: I sure am, Barney! This is very exciting!! *Jeanette: Hey, Fiona! Can I share your toy vehicles? *Fiona: But it's mine -- all mine. *Jeanette: Aw! *Barney: Fiona, be nice to Jeanette. *Fiona: Okay. You can share them if you want to, Jeanette. *Jeanette: Thank you! *(both fighting on the toy ambulance) *Jeanette: Fiona!!! What do you think you're doing!? Let go! *Fiona: No, you let go!! *Jeanette: You asked me to share your toy vehicles! *Fiona: Jeanette, I don't wanna share!! *Jeanette: What?!! Are you nuts!!?? *Fiona: C'mon, Jeanette! That's not fair! Why you think you're bigger than me?! *Jeanette: Let me share them! *Fiona: No, Jeanette! Stop that!! It's mine!!! *Jeanette: How could you be so mean, Fiona?!? *Fiona: Leave me alone!! I don't want you to touch them! *Jeanette: Fiona, why don't you give them to me!?? *Fiona: No, I won't! *Jeanette (yelling): I said "Give them to me" right now!! *Fiona: Be quiet!!! *Barney: Whoa! Hold on! *(fighting stops) *Barney: What's wrong? *Fiona: I wanted Fiona to share my toy vehicles but she doesn't wanna! *Barney: Aw, Fiona. *Jeanette: Now I'm going to cry! (starts sobbing) *Scott: Poor Jeanette, she's feeling sad. Closed-captioned version: *Barney: Fiona, what is your favorite afterschool activity? *Fiona: My favorite afterschool activity is playing with my toys vehicles. *Barney: Oh. I see. *Jeanette: I think Fiona likes her toy vehicles. *Barney: Yes, Jeanette. *Fiona: Okay. I'm going to play with the toy vehicles now. There we go. All set. *Barney: And are you going to play with them? *Fiona: I sure am, Barney! This is very exciting! *Jeanette: Hey, Fiona! Can I share your toy vehicles? *Fiona: But it's mine, all mine. *Jeanette: Aw! *Barney: Fiona, be nice to Jeanette. *Fiona: Okay. You can share them if you want to, Jeanette. *Jeanette: Thank you! *(both fighting) *Jeanette: Fiona, what do you think you're doing? Let go! *Fiona: No, you let go! *Jeanette: You asked me to share your toy vehicles! *Fiona: Jeanette, I don't want to share! *Jeanette: What?! Are you nuts? *Fiona: Come on, Jeanette! That's not fair! Why do you think you're bigger than me? *Jeanette: Let me share them! *Fiona: No, Jeanette! Stop that! It's mine! *Jeanette: How could you be so mean, Fiona? *Fiona: Leave me alone! I don't want you to touch them! *Jeanette: Fiona, why don't you give them to me?! *Fiona: No, I won't! *Jeanette (yelling): I said, give them to me right now! *Fiona: Be quiet! *Barney: Whoa! Hold on! *(fighting stops) *Barney: What's wrong? *Fiona: I wanted Fiona to share my toy vehicles but she doesn't want to! *Barney: Aw, Fiona. *Jeanette: Now I'm going to cry! (sobbing) *Scott: Poor Jeanette. She's feeling sad. Quote 3: *(Jeanette tossing the pizza dough the first time) *Barney: Up! Down! *(Jeanette tossing the pizza dough the second time) *Barney: Up! Down! *(Jeanette tossing the pizza dough the third time) *Barney: Up! Down! *(Jeanette tossing the pizza dough the last time) *Barney: Up! Down! Very good, Jeanette! *Jeanette: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Jeanette: See how I'm tossing the pizza dough like this? *Barney: Yes, Jeanette. *Fiona: Can I try it next? *Jeanette: Sure, you may. *Fiona: Okay, then. Lemme try it. (tries to toss the pizza dough) Up! Down! (tries to toss the pizza dough again) Up! (tries to toss the pizza dough but it went high in the sky) *Tosha: Where'd it go!? *Barney: I don't know but it went up in the sky. *Fiona: Can you please help me? I don't know where the pizza dough went. *Barney: I know! It's right up in the sky! *Fiona: It is!? *Barney: Yes, of course. Come on, everybody. Let's go get the ingredients for pizza! *BJ: Yeah! *Scott: All right, then! Let's get them out! *Fiona: Hm?! I think I'll wait for the pizza dough to return from the school. *(pizza dough landing the chef hat that Fiona is wearing) *Fiona: Oh, there it is! Closed-captioned version: *Barney: Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Very good, Jeanette! *Jeanette: Thank you. *Barney: You're welcome. *Jeanette: See how I'm tossing the pizza dough like this? *Barney: Yes, Jeanette. *Fiona: Can I try it next? *Jeanette: Sure, you may! *Fiona: Okay, then. Let me try it. Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! *Tosha: Where'd it go? *Barney: I don't know but it went up in the sky. *Fiona: Can you please help me? I don't know where the pizza dough went. *Barney: I know. It's right up in the sky. *Fiona: It is? *Barney: Yes, of course. Come on, everyone. Let's go get the ingredients for pizza. *BJ: Yeah! *Scott: All right, then. Let's get them out. *Fiona: Hmm? I think I'll wait for the pizza dough to return from the school. *(splat) *Fiona: Oh, there it is! Quote 5: *Fiona: Barney? *Barney: Yes, Fiona? *Fiona: Can I please have more paint? *Barney: Sure, you can! (grabs the bucket of paint and gives it to Fiona) Here you go, Fiona. *Fiona: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Fiona: Finally, I'm gonna paint more drawings. (trying to dip the paintbrush into the bucket of paint) *Barney: Fiona, be careful!! *Fiona: Huh?! (drops the bucket of paint off the easel and paint spilling everywhere on the floor) *Barney: Fiona???!! *Fiona: Sorry, Barney. I dropped the bucket of paint. It was an accident. *Barney: Oh, it's okay, Fiona. When you make mistakes, something happens. *Fiona: Oh, really? Closed-captioned version: *Fiona: Barney? *Barney: Yes, Fiona? *Fiona: Can I please have more paint? *Barney: Sure, you can! *Fiona: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Fiona: Finally, I'm going to paint more drawings! *(brush dabbing, paint squishing) *Barney: Fiona, be careful! *Fiona: Huh?! *(splat) *Barney: Fiona?! *Fiona: Sorry, Barney. I dropped the bucket of paint. It was an accident. *Barney: Oh, it's okay, Fiona. When you make mistakes, something happens. *Fiona: Oh, really?! Quote 6: *BJ: Here, I'll walk you all to the door. Wooooaaaah!! (slipping on some paint) *All (except BJ): BJ!! Uh-oh... *(BJ crashes through the table) *All (except BJ): Ooh! *(BJ groaning) *Scott: We'll help you, BJ. *Jeanette: Yeah. *(all straining while pulling BJ up) *BJ: Whew! *Fiona: Oh, no! Are you alright, BJ? *BJ: Yeah. I'm fine but my nose hurts a little bit. Ay-yi-yi! Can you help me, Fiona? *Fiona: Sure, why not! (checks on BJ's nose to see that it hurts a little bit) BJ, your nose looks sore. When I was painting my drawing on the easel, I dropped the bucket of paint by accident. *Barney: Aw, Fiona???? *BJ: But now, I slipped on it and crashed through the table. *Barney: I guess this happened 'cause we all forgot an important thing to do. We forgot to do something important to clean up after we're done playing. *BJ: That's right! Closed-captioned version: *BJ: Here. I'll walk you all to the door. Whoa! *All: BJ! Uh-oh. *(crash) *All: Ooh! *BJ: (moaning) *Scott: We'll help you, BJ. *Jeanette: Yeah. *(all struggling) *BJ: Whew! *Fiona: Oh, no! Are you alright, BJ? *BJ: Yeah. I'm fine, but my nose hurts a little bit. Ay-yi-yi! Can you help me, Fiona? *Fiona: Sure. Why not? BJ, your nose looks sore. When I was painting my drawing on the easel, I dropped the bucket of paint by accident. *Barney: Aw, Fiona. *BJ: But now I slipped on it and crashed through the table. *Barney: I guess this happened because we all forgot an important thing to do. We forgot to clean up after we're done playing. *BJ: That's right. Released Dates *December 31, 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) *February 3, 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) "Barney's Afterschool Activites" Previews 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Afterschool Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Afterschool Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Rainforest Adventure Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview Category:1994 episodes